De olhos fechados
by kuroditto
Summary: -Você me fez abrir os olhos. – disse o Nara – E eu sabia que quando fizesse isso, não desejaria mais voltar a dormir por motivo algum nesse mundo.//ShikaIno//


**Disclaimer:**_ Bem... EIHHEIEHEIE. Ok, Naruto não me pertence, todo mundo sabe o resto e mimimi. Eu apenas gosto de "brincar" com os personagens e não ganho nada com isso,__ mas bem que eu queria____  
Ah, e essa fic é uma ShikaIno e é dedicada a uma amiga minha. Ino-chan, espero que você goste. __Se não eu bato em você____  
________________________________________________________________________

__**De olhos fechados**

A loira abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto bocejava. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou rapidamente ao redor, para confirmar o local onde se encontrava: não era seu quarto.  
Sorriu e virou o rosto para cima, a fim de ver o rosto do rapaz que estava sob si.

O moreno estava imóvel, com o cabelo solto e espalhado pelo travesseiro. O sorriso de Ino se alargou mais ainda enquanto as lembranças da noite passada rodavam como um filme muito agradável, em sua cabeça.

A garota voltou a fechar seus olhos por mais alguns segundos, aproveitando a textura e o cheiro da pele de Shikamaru. Deu outro bocejo e ergueu um pouco o corpo, aproximando-se um pouco mais do rosto do moreno.

- Shika... – chamou Ino, com os lábios próximos da orelha direita do rapaz.

Este por sua vez, nem sequer se moveu. Continuou imóvel, como se tivesse tomado um tranqüilizante ou alguma outra droga pra dormir.

- Shikamaru! – chamou novamente, com a voz um pouco mais alta.

O moreno mexeu um pouco o corpo e murmurou alguma coisa impossível de ser entendida.

A loira bufou e revirou os olhos. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o garoto continuava a ser um grande preguiçoso.

Colou os lábios aos do moreno, chacoalhando de leve o peito do mesmo. Então, finalmente Shikamaru reagiu a isso, aprofundando o beijo com a loira. Esta então se afastou e ficou olhando para o rosto do rapaz.

- Finalmente acordou, hein? – disse Ino, comum sorriso.

O rapaz inclinou um pouco a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, e deixou-se cair novamente no travesseiro, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Ino, Ino... – murmurou ele, dando a impressão de que tentava se lembrar do motivo da loira estar ali – Ah, Ino... – ele disse com a voz mais alta, após lembrar-se do que acontecera.

- Você é um grande preguiçoso, não é? – disse a loira, sentando-se ao lado dele – Já é bem tarde, trate de ir acordando! – seu tom de voz era levemente autoritário.

- _Yare, yare_¹... – suspirou novamente o moreno – Ino, deixa disso, vamos voltar a dormir, sim? – pediu o rapaz, ainda de olhos fechados.

A garota revirou os olhos, ignorando a mão que o moreno havia erguido em sua direção.

- Não vou voltar a dormir, Shikamaru. Já dormi mais do que o suficiente e você também. _Baka_²!

- Não, não dormi, não. Eu tô _morto_ de cansaço. Me pergunto como é que você está tão disposta! Nós ficamos a noite toda fazendo amor, pelo amor de Kami-sama! – o moreno retrucou, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

A loira então afastou o restante do lençol que ainda cobria parte de seu corpo e levantou-se da cama. Foi caminhando pelo quarto, procurando sua roupa que se encontrava espalhada pelo mesmo.

Shikamaru percebeu o que a garota estava fazendo e sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Ino provavelmente iria embora e ele _realmente_ não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

- Ino... – chamou o moreno, com um tom de voz levemente _manhoso_ – Você vai embora?

A garota já havia encontrado toda a sua roupa e começara a se trocar.

- Vou sim. Você quer descansar, não quer? Pois bem, eu irei para casa tomar um banho e te deixarei em paz. – disse a loira, com um tom de voz aborrecido.

O garoto soltou um longo suspiro e sentou-se na cama. Sentia-se realmente cansado e gostaria de poder continuar a dormir, mas a perspectiva de deixar Ino ir embora não lhe era nada agradável.

- Fique, por favor, Ino. Não quero que você vá embora. – Shikamaru ainda mantinha os olhos fechado, muito ciente de que se caso os abrisse, dormir seria a última coisa que desejaria fazer.

A Yamanaka ergueu o rosto para o rapaz, enquanto terminava de vestir o_ short_. Irritou-se mais ainda ao ver que o mesmo nem se dera o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Você poderia, _pelo menos_, olhar de verdade para mim! Você é mesmo um idiota, Shikamaru! Por que é que você não abre logo a droga dos olhos?! – a loira exclamou, com mais raiva ainda.

O Nara passou as mãos pelo rosto e ficou de pé.

- Você é mesmo uma mulher problemática, Ino... – falou o moreno, com uma careta – Eu estou mesmo cansado, estou mesmo com sono e gostaria muito de voltar a dormir com você ao meu lado, mas... – o rapaz soltou outro suspiro, finalmente encarando Ino, de olhos abertos.

A garota olhou para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas, sem realmente entender o que o garoto queria dizer.

-...Você me fez abrir os olhos. – disse o Nara – E eu sabia que quando fizesse isso, não desejaria mais voltar a dormir por motivo algum nesse mundo. – o moreno abriu um sorriso maroto e caminhou em direção a loira.

Ino, por sua vez, ficou levemente surpresa com a mudança de atitude e expressão de Shikamaru. Mas também ficou satisfeita. No entanto, isso não significava que havia entendido as palavras do rapaz.

O moreno a abraçou e deu um selinho em seus lábios. A loira deu um sorriso e retribuiu o selinho, transformando-o num beijo.

- Bem, bem... – disse o Nara, com a voz baixa – Você disse que iria tomar banho, não? Eu acho que essa é uma idéia muito boa. – terminou o rapaz, soltando o corpo de Ino.

A garota olhou para ele, com uma expressão confusa.

- O que voc... – mas a garota não teve tempo de terminar, pois Shikamaru, com um movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo.

- Ei, ei! Shikamaru, o que está fazendo?! Me põe no chão, _baka_! – a loira reclamou com a voz alta, enquanto dava tapas no peito nu do moreno.

O rapaz nada fez. Apenas segurou-a mais firmemente e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Falhando miseravelmente em tentar fazer Shikamaru lhe responder ou atender seu pedido de soltá-la, Ino encostou sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo do mesmo, ficando em silêncio. Repentinamente, lembrou-se das palavras do rapaz, minutos atrás.

_ "Você me fez abrir os olhos. – dissera o rapaz - E eu sabia que quando fizesse isso, não desejaria mais voltar a dormir por motivo algum nesse mundo."_

A garota abriu um largo sorriso, afundando o rosto na região entre o pescoço e ombro do moreno, aspirando o delicioso cheiro que a pele do moreno possuía. Agora entendia o significado das palavras de Shikamaru.

_____________________________________________________________________

Yoooooooo, mina-saaaaaaaaaaaan! –q

Depois de tanto tempo (ou nem tanto assim), eu postei outra fic o/  
Ok, ok... Ela é hétero e vocês vão querer bater em mim, mas ficou legal... né? ó.ò

Certo, seriedade agora -nnn  
Eu nunca imaginei que fosse escrever um ShikaIno, pois eu odeio esse casal. Nada contra a Ino (e muito menos contra o Shika), mas únicos casais héteros que eu gosto, é ShikaTema e PeiKon/YahiKon. No entanto, eu até gostei de escrever essa aqui :P

Eu fiz essa fic mais como presente pra uma amiga minha (como eu disse no disclaimer) e ela surgiu rapidinho na minha cabeça. Só demorei pra postar por pura preguiça.

Então, então... Pra quem gosta de ShikaIno, espero que goste dessa fic .-.  
E, ah... Deixem reviews  Mesmo que seja só um "oi", gostaria de saber se você leu a fic 

É isso! Na próxima, talvez eu volte com uma SasoNaru lemon ou uma versão do mangá Love Neco, com SasuNaru.

Jaa ne ;*


End file.
